Godref Si Godref Uireb
by Navana
Summary: SPOILERS After the passing of the Shadow, the one thing that both Arwen and Aragorn desire becomes no longer a dream, but a beautiful reality: their wedding. By Silraen and Navana AA


_Note/Disclaimer: We do not own anything Middle-Earth/Lord of the Rings. Tolkien does. That said... everything that is translated looks like -> {translation} Many thanks for reading!_

~ ~ ~

_

Godref Si, Godref Uireb

_

With a large company behind him, the King Elessar awaited the arrival of the traveling party at the gates to the city. At his left, Gandalf stood, his eyes keenly watching the approaching company of Elves. To Aragorn's right, Faramir, Legolas, and Prince Imrahil kept steady stances as they watched the approach. Within, Aragorn did not feel their presence for there were only two people in the world at the moment. Himself, his feet planted firmly on the ground, clad in his kingly garb, and his love, his very breath of life, the lady Arwen Undomiel, within the approaching company.

Even from the distance between them, the Lady Arwen Undomiel could see Aragorn. His proud stance and his kingly majesty took her breath away. He had indeed become the King she had always known he could become. But soon, he would become something even more. Something that Arwen had always dreamt of in the cold nights of many years...a dream that had been so sacred to her - and now it was coming true. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, was to become her husband.

Through the setting sun, none, spare the silent Legolas, could make one Elf from another. How much Aragorn wished to see the Lady Undomiel, he could not express. Long years had passed since they had spoken. Much had changed, yet, there was the same glittering anticipation in his eyes. This was his ultimate goal, his one true desire: to wed Arwen Undomiel, sealing their love.

Arwen had eyes only for her beloved as she and her escort approached the white gates, and they halted their magnificent horses in front of the King and his company. She smiled as she saw his piercing gaze wander over her party...searching. His eyes, she observed, were no longer clouded with despair, but rather they were as clear and as bright as the sapphire sky above, and they glittered like the silver stars which were opening in the East. Her smile grew as his eyes found hers.

In the fashion of not Men, but Elves, he bowed before her, a coy smirk slowly beginning to tug at the corners of his lips. "My lady." As his head rose once more his eyes went straight back to hers, treasuring their vibrance more than any jewel, any treasure any other could hold. "_Meleth nin_." {my love}

Arwen bowed her head to him, smiling. Then she lifted her gaze back up to his. "My Lord Aragorn," she murmured, her eyes shining as she looked upon him. 

Slowly, his right arm hesitantly lifted to her. "Welcome to Gondor." A light, unlike what any had seen in him before, burnt brightly, ignighting a radiance about him of glory, honor, and nobility. Though his brow, beneath now kept locks of hair, was scabbed from the wounds of a now distant war, he stood proud and tall.

She lightly took hold of one of his arms as he helped her from her palfrey's saddle, and her eyes met his with the contact. In the golden sunlight, her white, glittering raiment shone as brightly as her joy-filled eyes, and she squeezed his arm gently before letting go.

"_Undomiel, haeron na rem an re na aglonnllo ir im bronno alae le bain_," he immediately rejoiced. The jubilation in his voice, his visage, and the jubilation in his touch was overwhelming. All about him felt joyous, simply to stand witness. {Undomiel, far too many days have passed since I last beheld your beauty}

She smiled up into his eyes and she replied in a low, musical voice, "And far too many lonely days and nights have gone by while I was not within your company, Estel." The use of his boyhood name on her lips made him grin, though ever so slightly. Lord Elrond of Rivendell suddenly approached Aragorn, a look of pride for the King in his ever-wise eyes. Within his arms he carried the Sceptre of Annuminas.

Again, Aragorn bowed, the true reverence he held for the Lord Elrond displayed for all. "Lord Elrond," the name seeming odd to his tongue, though familiar to his ears. "_I duath an dannen, a si im bronio, meren ah le si_," {The shadow has fallen, and here I stand, gladdened by your presence} he smiled widely. "_A pan ai teli ah le_." At these words, he lightly squeezed Arwen's hand that he delicately held.{And all whom you bring with you}

Lord Elrond nodded gravely. "And seeing you, Aragorn, as you were always meant to be gladdens my heart. He suddenly smiled and bowed his head to Aragorn and held out the Sceptre.

Graciously, Aragorn lifted it with his left arm, and he beamed with joy, seemingly unshaded. "_Hannon le, Adar_." {Thank you, Father}

Lord Elrond bowed his head, and then he turned towards his beautiful daughter. Daylight was fading fast, and yet all was not dark. Arwen Undomiel herself seemed to be glowing with a radiant light, and all pairs of eyes of the surrounding company were upon her. They knew what was going to happen.

"_A si im hebin peth nin, o haeron rei_," he smiled, looking from the King to his daughter. A tender, time-worn hand took hers, lifting it from her side. The grace of the last of the Eldar passing through the embrace. _Live on with joy, my daughter, to the end of your days together_, he silently blessed her. Then, he reached over, carefully taking Aragorn's hand. _And keep her well, Estel, for she would give the world for you as I you know you would for her_. Both hands he lifted for all to see. Apart they were. Apart for the last time. Euphoria passed through the three of them, each had been awaiting this moment. "_Godref si, godref uireb_," Lord Elrond proclaimed as he placed her hand in the King's. Together, through touch and intertwined within one another's grip. Together, forever through their tale of their everlasting love for one another. {'And now I keep my word, from distant days.' 'Together now, together eternally.'

The couple stood with their hands clasped for a moment and all the company gazed on in wonder. Aragorn then held out an arm to her, and Arwen took it with both hands, her loving gaze meeting his as they began to walk. The company parted, making a path for the King and his Lady to pass through. She slipped her hand once more through his, as if she couldn't bear not to feel his touch in hers. She was unaware of all the people staring at her with a mix of awe and wonder...she was only aware of the man she walked next to. They walked so closely together; every part of her touching him lightly. Words alone could not express how joyous Arwen was, and she felt his fingers tighten slightly in hers. She smiled. "I have missed you so, Aragorn," she said, her tone soft and whispering.

"And being apart from you is like living in darkness, though with you here, you give me light through all shadow and all doubt." Nothing could take away the radiant smile that graced his face.

"I love you," she murmured. The words were so short, so simple, and yet the way in which she said them made them seem more than just words. 

"I love you too." Aragorn's youthful gaze met hers. He seemed almost stunned by the wonder of the moment that was unfolding.

"Can you believe this is happening?" she asked him softly. "Can you believe the day of all our waitings and labors is finally here?"

"I... I have always dreamed of its coming, and yet, I no longer need to dream, for here it is."

"It is like walking in heaven...being with you," she whispered.

"And you must then be a _Meneldorthoi_, Arwen, for simply being with you like a waking dream - perfect." {_roughly_ angel}

At his tender words, Arwen lifted his hand to her silken lips and brushed it softly, and held it there for a moment.

Together forever, he thought. The words echoed through time for him. But though, a part of them had always been together, no matter the count of leagues that had separated them. "And through the Shadow, we have won."

"And why do you think that is?" she asked him softly, her ever-knowing eyes gazing into his.

"For even darkness cannot wear down the musings of the heart." His eyes went to hers. The wounds of war still shone truthfully upon his face. 

She smiled and nodded. "Yes," she murmured. "That is exactly what I believe, and what I have believed since the beginning of when I first met you."

"All those years ago..." His eyes glanced about the city he was not strange to, and yet it seemed so foreign. "And now, here we are."

"And forever here we shall stay," she whispered, as she too, gazed about her.

A dreamy, distant look came to him for a moment. "But I have never left you, for alone, I would never have reached this. But only by your side, we reached this."

She turned her beautiful eyes back to him and she smiled up into his face. "Indeed we have, my love. You have become the King I had always known you to be."

For a brief moment, his step faltered, though immediately, his pace resumed once more; steady and rhythmic. "There has been so much to do since the ending of the war.... These people need to celebrate, if not only for a while." Inwardly, he noted that he too had been told to rest from his duties until he was fully healed and rested.

She nodded. "Yes...I know you have so many duties to complete, love. So many need your help and assistance. And that the kingdom...our kingdom...needs to be healed. But this night...let it be our night." She squeezed his hand gently with her own, and looked up at him, a smile alighting her features.

"This day, these lands, my love, my life, are yours, Undomiel....." A smile tugged at his features as if he was arising from hibernation. It had been far too long since he had showed such joy. But never had he felt so victorious than this moment, with all he ever fought for about him, and the one reason he was yet there, beside him.

Many moments passed as they walked together in the High City. Arwen gazed around her in wonder...never had a city of Men seemed so glorious. Moonlight shone down upon the white walls, and the whole palace seemed to glow with luminescence. She could feel a sense of peace in this place...a sense of peace and belonging. This was where she belonged, in this city of Minas Tirith, beside the love of her life...her Aragorn.

The high tower of Minas Tirith gleamed with a glorious light. Not a single man in Gondor did not know what was about to happen. Here and there, the King Elessar noted flowers being placed in archways, windows, and about the street sides. He and Arwen, though yet alive, had become a legend amongst the people of Gondor within but a few moments.

At last they reached the top of the courtyard, and they turned around to see all the thousands people of Gondor, silent with awe and respectful with wonder...waiting. Arwen could hear she and Aragorn's company coming to stand behind them...but she only had eyes for him. 

Though all his people were watching and anticipating, he saw none of them. There seemed to be only two people in the entire world. "_Undomiel, pan cuil nin im garolollo o sen aur_." His spirits seemed lifted higher than the drifting white puffs of clouds that flew high over the tower. This was his one real dream, to behold her as his wife, together forever. {Undomiel, I have waited all my life for this day}

Arwen smiled, took his hand in both of hers, and she came closer to him, tilting her head to gaze up into his eyes - and her own shone golden with love. "And I as well, my beloved Estel. And no longer shall we have to wait, for it is here."

Had they not been standing before the whole city of Minas Tirith, he would have kissed her. So much did he wish to feel the peaceful bliss of the touch of her lips, but no. He would wait until together they were bound for the rest of their days.

With one gaze that seemed to span all the years of the world and beyond, Aragorn took her hand in his, sweeping his fingers to lightly hold hers. Then, as all stood in awe, he knelt before her on his left knee, holding her eyes with his brilliant, radiant light. "_Innas le gerin im, heryn nin Arwen Undomiel, sui le hervenn?_" In his right hand that hung to his side a glint of polished metal gleamed from within his grasp. {Will you have me, my lady Arwen Undomiel, as your husband?}

Her smile was as radiant as the glowing moon above as she answered aloud in her musical voice, "I will have you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, as my husband, as my Lord, and as the father of my children. Long have I awaited this day, _im meleth_. I accept you with all my heart, and my soul." {my love}

With the same smile still clearly painted on his face, he lifted his right hand slowly, now revealing the Ring of Barahir from within his grasp. "Then let us stay together, as we always have been, for not leagues, nor time can separate us." Gently, he leaned forward, kissing her hand, then, as he began to rise, he slid the warm metal upon her delicate finger. "And let the heavens and the setting sun stand witness that I will cherish you forever."

Arwen slipped her hand into his, her fingers linking through his...forever intertwined. "And I will cherish and love you until the ending of my days, Aragorn, my King. You have been and always will be my one, true love. And let the moon and the stars above witness my vow that I will love you forever," she said softly, her eyes shining with tears of joy. 

"I will love you, even through death, the one gift given to Men. I will now face mortality with new eyes, for love lasts like the stars, eternal." Aragorn stood now, his full majesty seen by all, that not only through distant leagues, but here before him, he had everything. Not richer a man there ever was.

Arwen smiled radiantly as he turned her towards the people below them, and all knelt to their one, true King, and to her, their one, true Queen. Above them, the stars flowered in the sky and a bright ray of pearly moonlight fell upon them. The people knew now that not only would day be celebrated, but the night too would be beautiful and blessed. No one would ever have to fear the darkness again.

Knowing that this one moment, this single breath of time, was meant for them, Aragorn leaned forward, taking her hand and encompassing it in his warm, gentle touch. His lips came to hers, sealing all their words into the light of the stars that guided him for so many years with the one constant torch through it all.

Below them, the people of the city cried out with joy, and smiling more than she ever had, Arwen broke away from him and traced a slender finger down his cheek to the Evenstar she had given him long ago, and her lips, once more, met his in a chaste, but passionate kiss. 

The moment's breath, the essence of all they had ever wished whirled about all present, flying to the heavens and dancing amongst the stars. The cheering of the crowd blossomed into hope for their rebuilding country. This light was dawning upon the race of Men, and it would fall first to the two whose hearts soared high into the heavens to greet the dawn.

The cheers of their people still echoed back to them as the couple gracefully departed. Arwen could not take her eyes off of her love, her Estel, as they made their way slowly through the winding corridors of Minas Tirith.

Feasting and celebration could be heard and seen all through Minas Tirith. The blaring of trumpets echoed off the tall stone walls. "_Undomiel, bereth nin_, I have something to show you." {my Queen}

Smiling, she nodded. "Show me, _im meleth_." {my love}

Through one of the doors that surrounded the corridors about the Great Hall, he guided her into a lush garden. The scent of flowers which blossomed scarcely about the world came to her. In the center of it all, a sapling, more pale than the moonlight, grew. With glistening eyes, Aragorn walked towards it, taking Arwen's hand once more. "It was found in the High Reaches but days ago."

Her eyes shining with awe, Arwen knelt down to lightly touch the sapling's smooth, glittering branches. "This tree is from the line of Nimloth the fair," she murmured, gazing at it. Softly, she began to hum a song from Valinor, and the sapling's branches seemed to almost bend towards her. Smiling, she caressed its soft leaves with her fingers of her free hand, and then she looked up at Aragorn.

"And at that moment, I believed your words so long ago...that I could fulfill this destiny that had followed me," he looked to her, now kneeling beside her.

She gazed at him with knowing eyes, and covered his hand with her other palm. She gently rested her head on his shoulder and she looked back down at the small, but glorious tree.

For a moment, he tensed, not to recoil, but from the stab of war that still was left to him. It seemed that he had not noted it at all as he placed his left hand on top of hers and turned his right hand over. Then and there, in the serene tranquility of the new-fallen night, he seemed to be living in a dream.

"Aragorn..." she whispered, her eyes shining brighter now than ever before. Never had she known such happiness. Never had she known such bliss. It seemed to her that she was in a dream...a dream that did not have a beginning nor an end. And she never wished to wake from this dream. Under the soft moonlight, he had never seemed more beautiful to her.

All he needed was to stay there, in her company, and he would be eternally at peace. "What is it, my love?"

She gazed into his beautiful eyes, and she smiled, rising to her feet, and once he rose with her, she embraced him gently. For so long had she needed to feel his arms around her.

Beneath his tunic, she felt a few spots that were rough compared to the smooth contour of his arms. For a moment, he winced, but did not mind. He needed this. Through fire, darkness, death, and pain, he had tred paths to reach this moment, this place, and to finally wind himself back into the arms that begun the journey.

Arwen sighed softly, closing her eyes as his arms drew her even closer. How many years had she waited for this moment? How many nights had she dreamt about her becoming his wife? Her long waiting was finally over.

With her in his arms, the clear night sky above them, and the peace of mind he that had, he felt complete. The Shadow had passed, and he had done the one thing he had long-dreaded, fulfilling the destiny that had been prophesied for him. But most of all, he now held proof that love, the greatest miracle of all, was possible and could triumph.

"Indeed it can, Aragorn," she whispered, as if she had read his mind. She gazed up at him and then murmured quietly, "Shall we retire, love?"

It was clear that he grew weary, though not of her presence, nor of mind, though his body wished for rest. "If it is your wish, _muin hervess_, then we will retire." {dear wife}

She wove her arm through his and she let him lead her away from the garden. But before they turned the corner, Arwen looked back at the glorious sapling, it's white branches glistening in the starlight. They went quietly through the halls that led to the palace. Nothing could be heard there save the whisper of silk against skin and beads against the stone of the floor.

After long silent moments that he simply reveled in the beauty of it, Aragorn opened the great wooden doors, accented with spins of metal and rivets filled with the shadows of the night. The hallway beyond seemed so minute compared to the grandeur of simply the doors, but as Aragorn slowly pushed them open, the scent of fresh flowers and the luminance of what must have been a hundred candles, flowed out. As the doors stopped against the walls, Aragorn stood to the side, silently inviting her in.

She looked to him for a moment before entering. She stood there, in the middle of their chamber, gazing about her in wonder. The room really was quite beautiful. And the fragrance in the air was soothing to her senses. Behind her, she heard the door shut quietly, and Arwen turned to gaze at him.

Immediately as he began to walk towards the center of the room, he rubbed his sore right shoulder. As he finished, he reached the back of the Lady Undomiel as she was taking in the wonders of _their_ room. His hands reached up to her shoulders and he rested them there for a moment. "Is it not extraordinary?"

She leaned her head back against him. "Indeed it is, beloved," she breathed. "Indeed it is." She gazed about herself again, and a smile curved her lips as she saw the small blooms of elanor sprinkled on the white bedspread. Flowers in glass vases lined the walls, and the candles flickered cheerfully at her.

Slowly and gently, he rubbed his thumbs across the back of her neck. "_Undomiel, sen loome i elenath silaan le erui, an le edsilai Anor_." {Undomiel, this night, the stars shine for you alone, for you outshine the Sun}

At his loving words, Arwen turned around to gaze into his eyes, and she smiled, gently caressing his cheek for a moment before saying, "Aragorn...my love...at last, we are together." She took both his hands in hers. "I am finally yours. I am yours in all the ways a man can have a woman," she whispered. "I am yours in mind," she took one of his hands and pressed it to her temple. "And in heart," she then placed his hand over her heart. She then took his other hand and placed it to her hip. "In body," her eyes grew brighter, "and in soul," she whispered. "Forever."

"And you have me. As the Earth adores the sun, so I adore you, my love, for your strength, beauty, and love." Again, he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. As he looked up, his eyes glistened brighter than even the stars. "All I have, all I do, depend upon you. And as day passes to night, I long to see you even after you have gone from my sight. And yet, I know, that the new day will rise, and I will behold your grace once more."

"Each and every morning, my husband, you will behold me and I you, until the end of our days. Never again shall we have to be apart. All that we do, all that we will accomplish will be done together. Neither of us," she murmured, stepping closer to him, "will have to be alone again." She trailed a caress down his face, her eyes never leaving his. 

Gleefully, he bent in, pressing his lips gently to hers to steal a kiss. As he lifted it, again, he smiled. "I was never truly alone, for somewhere I knew you drew breath. And through that breath, I breathed and still breathe. My everlasting love is yours." He paused for a moment before continuing in a soft, serious tone, "Arwen, this moment.... All of my life...you have been my only stronghold," his left hand rose from his side to caress her cheek, "and because of you I am standing here. Miracles do happen, and you have been my miracle."

She laid her hand over his. "And you have been my reason for living. I do not know where I would be today without you, Estel. Ever since you came to me under the boughs of the trees in the gardens of Imladris, I knew you were the one. My soulmate. You are my miracle, for I did not breathe in life until that moment."

"Then together," his fingers laced through her hand that held his palm to her beating heart. Slowly, he turned her hand around, placing against his own chest over his heart. "Life and life." Then he brought her hand to his temple. "Mind and mind." Then he brought his other hand into hers. "Body and body." Finally, he kissed her hand once more. "And soul and soul, we are one."

Arwen gazed at him and slowly closed the space between them and she pressed her lips to his; the words she did not say aloud were spoken through the kiss.

The kiss of his one true stronghold in a storm, his life, his love, confirmed that this was right. This moment, alone in the darkness of the night, was theirs, together, as one. As they broke apart, Aragorn lifted his thick jacket from his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. His tunic, though rough, personified him. It's rough edges gave way to gentle shades of a grey-blue that was reminiscent to his eyes. The holes were patched or bound by rags that smelt of blood. The wounds of war still had yet to become scars.

Arwen gently perched on the edge of their bed and took out the jeweled pins in her hair. All at once, her dark tresses flowed about her to cascade down her back. She gazed at Aragorn, and in seeing that he was still healing from the wounds of war, she reached out and took his hand in hers. "Will you be in any pain tonight, love?" she asked, concern alighting her eyes.

"None, for the greatest pain has now passed, and you are here," he replied, though he had meant to mislead her. He had felt pain since he had first entered that great battle, but he would not mind it tonight.

"Yes," she said gently, "I am here, and I will always be here." She gazed at him.

"Then I am safe and without pain." _Or at least pain of the heart_. Calmly, he strode before her. "And you need not worry, for a bit of pain for your love will never be a question," he smiled.

"Indeed...I would hope not," she replied softly and gently laid back against the pillows, one of her hands finding his.

As he came forward, he knew that this night would change everything he had ever known, for he would become a father to an heir of the lost line of kings. And no other would he have the mother be than Arwen.

As he came to her, she wrapped her arms gently around him. For many long years of darkness and despair she had waited for this night...this moment. Tonight, they would seal their love and all the promises they had made to one another all those years ago. "I love you, Estel," she whispered in his ear.

"And I love you, Arwen," he whispered. She could feel the rhythm of his heart. The steady beat of the drum of mortality sounded long into the night. All their cares were blown away upon the spring breeze...leaving them empty of everything except their love. The stars would forever bless the Mid-years day and Mid-years night, for this night, the bond between the dwindling Elves and the dawning Men was sealed one last time.

_

finis

_

Completed on 6~16~03  
By: Silraen and Navana


End file.
